A Country Love Song
by Kayleigh Cullen1918
Summary: A year ago Edward was the ultimate bachelor. He worked, hung with his friends and any relationship he had didn't last a week. That changed when he got a call to say he had a daughter. Now he struggles with being a busy Homicide Detective and a new father to a teenage girl. And to top it off his country singer ex is back in town and needs his help. Whether she admits it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****Hi guys! So you voted for it. I was going to keep the voting open longer but nothing was catching up with this baby. For those who were interested in The Alpha's Mate you can read the first two chapters on Fiction Press. It's called Alpha's Heart on there. So check it out.**

**So in the meantime let me know what you think!**

**Chapter One**

"Kate, get your ass out of the bathroom. You're going to be late for school!" Edward Masen banged his clenched fist against the bathroom door once more for good measure.

_God help him from teenage daughters_, he thought with a scowl. How long could a fifteen year old girl take to get ready in the morning? From what he remembered of his teen years it was brush teeth, shower and out the door. Not Kate, though, she took longer than God did to create the Earth.

Scowling down at his watch he noted that he was already running late for his work. Great, the Chief would have his ass. As a usually punctual Detective in of the Nashville Police Department, Edward didn't think it would look too good if he came rushing in late... again.

The door to the only bathroom in the house swung open along with a shit load of hot steam. Was the girl trying to turn his normally neat and tidy bathroom into a messy Sauna?

"Perfection takes time, Edward," the young girl wrapped in two thick white towels quipped as she strode past him.

Instead of snarling at her about the steam, the cosmetics left along the counter and the duration she'd spent in the bathroom he growled, "Hurry up."

Slamming the door behind him Edward leaned back against the bathroom door and tried to breathe, which was hard to do in the stuffy room.

For the thousandth time in the last year he wondered what the hell had happened to his life. A year ago he was the ultimate bachelor. He went to work, came home, dated women who wanted nothing from him but a good time and no strings and hung out with his friends.

How had it changed to yelling at the bathroom door, putting... _tampons_ on the shopping list and generally having his life turned upside down?

He could still remember that day when everything had changed for him. When he had gone from being the most important person in his life and then having to put someone else first.

Edward had been enjoying his first day off in three weeks, laying back on his couch in sweats and enjoying a game and a beer while waiting for his partner, Emmett McCarthy, to come over for what he called 'Guy's Night'. Emmett was married and was going through fertility treatment with his wife, Rosalie, and had said need some time to be a man.

_Thirty minutes later than Emmett had said he'd be there the phone rang. Reaching out Edward had grabbed the cordless grey phone and pressed the answer button. "What's taking so long, asshat, I'm hungry," he had growled thinking it could only be his friend on the end of the line._

_"Mr. Masen?" the voice on the other end asked uncertainly__._

_Wanting to curse he answered, "This is he. Who is this?"_

_"Hello, my name is Carmen Rosa. I was a good friend of Tanya Volkov."_

_Edward blinked. He hadn't spoken to Tanya since the day she'd broken up with him just a little over fourteen years ago. He had to think hard to picture her face. Pretty with ice blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. She was sweet, he remembered, right up until the moment she threw a glass of beer in his face and stormed out._

_In her defense he had been making out with her best friend at a keg party. God, he was an ass back then._

_He cringed at the memory of the hurt look in her eyes before fury had taken its place. It was then that her words clicked. "Was?" he demanded._

_There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry," she all but whispered. "Tanya died in a car accident a week ago."_

_Edward sat up, his hunger vanishing and nausea taking its place. "Oh my god," he mumbled. _

_How many times, he thought, had he delivered those words to someone? As a Homicide detective for almost five years he'd stopped counting a while back._

_Her face became clearer in his mind now. He remembered meeting her in the library and asking her out while she had looked at him like he was crazy. How she'd had a husky laugh that she claimed came from her Russian grandmother. How she'd put up with a boyfriend that didn't deserve her in the slightest until he'd betrayed her... again._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered and even he could say whether he was offering his condolences to the stranger on the phone or to the young woman he'd hurt so deeply._

_"I wish I knew how to do this, but I don't so I'm just going to come out and say it. Tanya had a daughter, Mr. Masen. She's fourteen years old... and you're her father."_

Edward forced himself to stop his walk down memory lane and climb into the shower. A cold shower thanks to Kate who had used up all the cold water. Great.

Yeah, that day had changed his life, he thought as he quickly scrubbed shampoo into his thick hair. He glanced at the brightly colored bottles that were everywhere.

He still remembered the day when she had arrived. Her hair was blond, like Tanya's, but her eyes were green like his. She was beautiful, he thought, but was grieving deeply over the loss of her mother and afraid of the changes in her life. One being meeting and moving in with the father she'd never met.

At first she'd been quiet, almost like a scared animal, but over time they'd found a groove and she'd came out of her shell. He found her to be funny, witty and challenging at times. Kate didn't mind being alone while he was at work, but he liked her to go and stay with Rosalie until he returned.

Rosalie and Emmett had still been unable to conceive a child and after a lot of stress and heart ache had decided to step back a little. They still wanted children one day but wanted to focus on their relationship for the moment. Emmett had confided that he'd worried it would tear the two of them apart.

Kate didn't mind as much as she let on, he knew. Rosalie was the ultimate girly girl and Emmett had shared more than one video of the two of them dancing around their living room wearing mint green face masks and freshly painted toe nails.

For the joy she brought Kate, Edward loved Rosalie and respected her. Even if she did call him a dickwad every five minutes.

Rushing out of the freezing shower, Edward quickly got dressed in a black suit that he hated and rushed the teen out the door. It still shocked him, how much she had come to mean about him. Edward had only loved one woman in his life and had managed to screw that up royally, so it had come as a surprise that he'd loved the young girl so quickly.

"So am I going to Rosalie's tonight?" she asked as she rested her feet on the dashboard. Something he constantly reprimanded her for.

He sighed; he wanted some quality time with her. Something he hadn't been able to have lately. "I'm going to try, hon," he answered honestly.

When he'd agreed to have the young girl live with him, his mother had told him that this was a lot of responsibility. That she would need more than feeding and a place to sleep, she would need love and boundaries and support and if he couldn't do it she would for him.

Tanya hadn't had any family and so it was Edward or quite possibly she'd end up in care. Elizabeth Masen would never have accepted that.

So Edward had given his mother his word that Kate would come first. He had tried very hard to honor that promise and liked to think he had. Kate was the most important person in his life. It didn't matter whether he'd only known about her barely a year, she was his daughter and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Get your goddamn feet down," he growled.

Instead of being intimidated by a tone that made most felons piss themselves in fear, she laughed. Throwing back her mane of blond curls she giggled, "Wow, someone's grumpy this morning."

"Maybe it was the half an hour waiting outside the bathroom," he suggested. "Or perhaps it was the ice cold shower I had to suffer through thanks to yours truly," he added.

"Oh, Edward, cheer up," she laughed as she reached forward and cranked up the tunes. "Oh, I love this song!" she cheered before singing her heart out off key, her feet still on the damn dashboard.

"So have you thought about the concert?" she asked.

Edward wanted to cringe. With working so many hours lately and trying to spend as much time as he could with his daughter, he had forgotten all about it. Besides, it was always a sore subject with him, not that Kate knew why. "Sorry, Katie, I haven't had time to think about it. Let me think about it and then I'll let you know."

Kate sighed in the seat beside me. "Edward, the concert will be sold out within a matter of hours. I have to know so I can give the money to Angie. Is this because boys are going to be there?"

"Kate," Edward began.

"I'm responsible, Edward, I should be able to go to a concert with my friends. And you know how much I want to go."

"Kate," he snapped. "I said I'll think about it and that's the end of it. That's the end of it."

Kate turned to glare at her father. "Oh, like you said you'd think about it before and then forgot? That gives me a lot of confidence that you'll remember this time. Just forget it," she huffed and turned to stare out the window.

Edward wanted to tell her that she could go just because he felt like shit for forgetting about something important to her, but that would be backing down. He couldn't afford to let her walk all over him.

The rest of the short journey was filled with heavy silence that both refused to break.

* * *

After dropping off Kate outside school and promising to be home for dinner, to which she had replied 'Whatever', Edward, rushed off to work. He muttered to himself about horny teenage boys who were after his daughter.

Yes, Kate had a boyfriend. His name was Eric Yorkie; he had jet black hair, bad skin and cleared a back ground check. Unfortunately.

That didn't mean Edward had to trust or like the little bastard that was most likely trying to get into his daughters pants. Edward flinched; even the thought of it was enough to make his blood boil with rage.

He may not have raised her but she was still his girl.

It didn't take long to drive to the precinct after dropping off Kate at school. One of the perks was of enrolling in Kate in high school was that it was close the police station where Edward was based. That way if there was ever an emergency he was close by.

Edward quickly made his way through the station, ignoring the blaring of ringing phones and his colleagues chatter. He was happy to get to his desk and get to work.

Edward had been a Homicide Detective with the Nashville Police Department for six years now. He had worked his ass off as a rookie, making a name for himself due to his tenacity and his quick thinking. He could still remember he was finally promoted to Detective and how he had celebrated...

Shaking off shitty thought's Edward was relieved to finally get to his desk. He'd just closed his latest case but in a city like Nashville there were always more. The thought depressed him but also filled him with determination. While there were people out there breaking the law and killing innocent people then he would be there to catch them.

While Edward logged into to his computer he didn't notice the giant of a man that made his way over to him.

"Hey Ed!" a deep voice boomed from behind him.

Edward didn't jump; he was used to his partner's deep and booming voice by now. "Emmett, I'm busy."

Emmett laughed as he sat on the edge of Edward's desk. Edward heard the slight groan of the sturdy underneath the weight of his giant of a partner and best friends and seriously feared for the table's safety.

Emmett McCarty wasn't an overweight man, but a huge man. With wide shoulders, muscular chest and heavy arms, Emmett was enough to make any perp think twice. Many made the mistake that his size slowed him down, but Edward knew that Emmett was faster on his feet that most of the guys in this precinct. He just used his size to his advantage.

Emmett and Edward had met at the academy and then got partnered as rookies and had been partners ever since. Their years of friendship had built camaraderie and a trust that few could beat. When Edward discovered he had a daughter Emmett was the first person he called.

When Emmett's wife Rosalie discovered she may never have children it was Edward who took him out and finally broke through that solid wall to the part of Emmett that had been devastated by the news. He'd been strong for his wife, who he adored, but the thoughts of never having a baby with Rosalie's smile and her eyes broke his heart. His main worry was for Rosalie herself. Ever since the news she had been heartbroken, like she was a failure as a wife and a woman, and Emmett felt like a failure as a husband because he couldn't help her.

Edward had taken him out, got him drunk, got him talking and then had taken him home to his wife. It turned out Rosalie had been worried that Emmett blamed her and feared the worst because of it. Emmett had talked to her that night and they had been stronger than ever since that night.

Emmett had almost crushed Edward's smaller frame in a bear hug saying that by getting him wasted Edward probably saved his marriage.

Emmett's dark eyes laughed as he looked down at his surly friend. Edward needed to get laid or take up knitting. His best friend was being stretched thinner and thinner with every passing day and he feared when he would eventually snap. Not that he ever let it on just how much he worried.

"Oh, not even for your best friend? You wound me."

Edward didn't look up from his computer as he typed away. Emmett was envious of the blurring speed in which Edward moved his fingertips over the keyboard. Emmett's fingers were too big, too stumpy to ever do that. Half the time he pressed three buttons at once instead of one.

"Go away," was Edward's distracted response. His mind was still on Kate's anger this morning and his own guilt. The best way to put it out of his mind was work.

Emmett chuckled. "No can do, partner. The Chief want's us in his office. Now."

That got Edward's jewel like green eyes off the computer screen and finally meeting Emmett's dark brown ones. "Shit."

Shit indeed. When the Chief of Police called you in, it was never a good thing.

* * *

Charles Swan was an intimidating man.

In his mid-fifties, with graying short dark hair and even darker eyes that held a good dose of cunning and intelligence no one would question why he was made Chief of Police.

Charles sat behind his desk scowling down at what seemed a mountain of paper work, knowing he wouldn't be home in time for his wife's pot roast. That was sure to be another argument.

When Edward knocked politely on the door he barked, "Come on."

"Sir," both men greeted when they came to a stand opposite his desk. Both one of Charles's infamous bad moods when they saw it. His bushy eyebrows drew together, the wrinkles in the corner of his dark eyes deepened and his mouth was pinched. Sure signs that his morning had be a fucker already.

"Sit down," he snapped impatiently. "My head ache's bad enough without having to stare up at the two of you."

Emmett flashed Edward a grin as he folded himself in the uncomfortable chairs opposite the paper strewn covered desk.

Emmett looked ridiculous in the small chair, but Edward knew better than to speak his thoughts in front of the Chief. It was obvious he hadn't called them in for a quick chat and a cup of coffee, so he might as well get down to it.

After a couple minutes of silence while the men waited for the Chief to finish whatever he was doing Charles's looked up at them. "Okay, so I'm not going to beat around the bush. I need you both on a stalker case."

Edward scowled. "Why? We're Homicide," he argued.

Emmett was a lot blunter about his response. "Unless the victim is dead then it's not really our deal, Sir."

Charles gave them both a cold look. "Unless you want me to have you both demoted until it is 'your deal' then you do as I say," he snapped. "I got a call this morning from the Mayor," he added pointedly. "Apparently the woman who is being stalked is a pretty fucking big deal in the music industry right now and has friends with a lot of connections. One of those connections being the fucking Mayor of Nashville. He called me personally to say that he wanted his best on the case and, unfortunately for me, that means you," he snarled.

Edward wanted to argue, but he knew it would do him no good. If the Chief had the Mayor breathing down his neck about this then there was no changing him mind.

"Okay, so give us what we need to know," he replied instead.

Charles didn't look impressed but spoke. "The victim is a young woman in the music business, though I've never heard of her," he said as he tossed over a file that had obviously been faxed over after he got the call. Emmett held the folder and began to read through while Edward continued to look at Charles.

"At first it was just letters, very personal letters, and then gifts and photos, but then it got worse. He started following her. He knew things he shouldn't; he broke into her dressing room and began to leave things behind."

"Like what?" asked Edward.

"At first it was just flowers, candy, and the usual. Then it got worse, he began to leave behind drawing's he made of her. In her home," he added heavily. "She has good security so there was no way he could have known what her house looked like. Not from the inside anyway. It got so be so much that she moved last month and came to Nashville. She bought a big fucker of a place not too far from Music Row. Then her friend back in California started getting letters, phone calls, all of them demanding to know where she is. Threatened her children if she didn't tell," he spat out. One thing he couldn't stand was someone who threatened innocent children.

"The family?" Emmett demanded. "Are they safe?"

Edward looked over at Emmett's cold tone. Something was off. Emmett hated anything involving children but there was something dark about Emmett at the moment. When Edward held his hand out for the file, his hand tightened. Edward frowned, but decided not to ask in front of the Chief.

Charles nodded. "She contacted the local police department straight away and they're being taken care of like their royalty. Like I said the guy, her management, has a lot of connections. They're safe. She thought it was safe until she began getting letters to her website saying that he or she knew where she was and she couldn't hide. Not even in Nashville."

Emmett cursed. "How do they know where she is?"

Charles shrugged. "I have no idea; she's been in hiding since she saw the letters. When she read the messages this morning she cancelled all of her upcoming concerts. So, boys, it's up to you to figure out who the fuck is doing this, why and stop it before anything gets out."

"Or she ends up becoming a Homicide case," Edward drawled and earned himself a small growl from Emmett. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with him?

Charles offered them a grim smile. "Exactly. Now get to work."

* * *

"What aren't you telling me?" Edward demanded as they drove in Emmett's SUV through the busy streets of Nashville and made their way to Music Row.

The woman, as Emmett called her, was at the studio with her manager, working on her new album. Emmett had personally called ahead to let them know they were in their way.

Edward had no idea why Emmett was acting so strangely, but he knew it was something big. Their relationship worked on communication and honesty and so if Emmett was hiding something it was big.

"Nothing. I just want to get this case over with so we can go back to doing what we're best at."

Edward frowned but decided to drop it for now. He was a bit pissed off himself that he had been taken off Homicide to deal with a stalker. He also didn't like that this manager used his connections to throw his weight around. The sooner it was over the sooner he would be back to doing what he was trained to do, what he was good at.

Soon Emmett pulled up outside Destiny Nashville recording studios where they were to meet the victim and her management. Edward couldn't wait to meet him.

It was easy to get into the building and lead towards the studio she was using, it took nothing but the flash of a badge and they were in. People tended to get nervous when the police showed up at their door. Bad for business.

Edward wanted to roll his eyes. If the police knocked on the door it meant that a crime had been committed. It meant that someone was hurt, or ad died and these people were more concerned about the press getting wind out it.

As they walked down the hallway Edward heard no sound except for the cheerful music being played on the speakers. Despite never being to a recording studio in his life, he guessed that every room was sound proofed.

It wasn't until they were ushered into the room did he hear a melody playing and then a voice begin to sing.

The reason why Emmett had been so possessive of the case file was no obvious. His secrecy and reluctance to share information with Edward now obvious. He knew Edward would have never come if he knew who the victim was.

Logically he should never have been put on this case; it was a conflict of interest.

The voice was beauty itself. Strong and sure with such a feminine vulnerability to it that his heart ached already. The song was one of love and loss and wishing that it was only a dream.

Edward walked into the studio, ignoring the people who sat at the mixing console it what the he knew to be called the control room. It was past them he looked, to the small woman singing her heart out in the live room.

She wore a simple hoody, her hair up in a simple pony tail and she wore worn out jeans. Edward had never seen anything more beautiful. He had never seen anyone more magical.

"I knew that if the Chief knew he would take us off the case. I couldn't let that happen, Edward. She need's us," Emmett mumbled beside him.

Of course he hadn't told him. Edward would have either never came or would have gone ballistic. He had sworn that he was done, that he never wanted to see her again and that he didn't care. He was also lying about the part where he wouldn't have come today. If he had known she was in danger he would have fixed this a long time ago.

Just like he was going to fix it now.

Instead of turning to his best friend, he kept his eyes glued to the singing woman who had yet to notice he had arrived. He didn't acknowledge the tall blond man in an expensive suit who walked over to the. A man he hated and resented for a lot of reasons that had nothing to do with making a call to the Mayor.

Instead he watched her as she sang a heartbreaking ballad. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Edward hadn't seen her, hadn't spoken to her in five years. He hadn't seen the only woman who had ever walked away from him in five years.

He hadn't seen the only woman he had ever loved in five years.

"Bella."

**A/N**** Sooo what did you think? It's only short but it's just getting off the ground. Now I apologize for any mistakes I made with Nashville... it's hard to find information I need. If anyone lives in Nashville or by it and could give me some info that would be stupendous! The song Bella was singing was Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood if you want to check it out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and adds and stuff. Awesome times. Here's the next chapter where you'll get to see how they met, see them meet again and find out who the manager is and why Edward hates him so much.**

**Read and review and stuff, LOL!**

_"Oh man, get whatever you want. This is on me," Emmett beamed from opposite side of the table._

_Edward laughed at the sight of his large friends in the booth. Normally two people could sit comfortably on one side, three at a squeeze. No one was sitting next to Emmett McCarty. "Well thanks, man, for buying me a lunch where it is impossible to spend over twenty dollars."_

_Emmett huffed. "You got promoted to Detective, you didn't save the world from aliens."_

_Edward rolled his eyes as he scanned the menu, already knowing what he'd order anyway. "When you became Detective I took you Vegas for the weekend where you won a grand and met Rose. I think in comparison you buying me a cheeseburger and a milkshake kind of sucks."_

_His friend shook his head. "Ungrateful."_

_"Ungrateful and hungry, where's our waitress? Is she killing the cows out back and cooking them fresh?" he asked impatiently. He hadn't eaten right for days due to his nerves. Now that it was over her was ready to pig out. Especially when Emmett was buying. _

_A sweet voice drawled from above them, "It's very sexist to assume the person waiting on your table will be a woman. And no I'm not 'killing the cows out back and cooking them fresh' I'm working. Something you don't know much about since you're in a diner at three o'clock in the afternoon on a Monday."_

_Both men turned to look at the woman who obviously wasn't impressed with either of them. _

_Edward took in the young woman who couldn't be more than twenty five. She had her long dark hair tied back into a ponytail, her thick bangs high lighting her big chocolate brown baby doll eyes and her full lips that made a man's mind his the gutter._

_The ugly and unflattering mustard yellow dress and apron she wore couldn't hide her curvaceous figure and Edward found it cute that she wore converse with her outfit. _

_Her name tag said she was Bella and was happy to help, but he could tell she didn't give a shit about him or Emmett. He didn't know why he liked her attitude but he did. _

_Emmett gave her his most charming smile that usually made panties drop but this woman looked at him blandly. "We do have a job. Pretty important ones, in fact. And tell me, if you weren't slaughtering cows out back what were you doing?"_

_The woman huffed. "While you were sitting here, not doing your oh so important jobs, I was cleaning up a spillage before someone could break their neck and sue. Then I had to still get people their orders on time in between. that Then I had an old man grab my ass and complain when I threatened to break his jaw. Then I got yelled at my by manager who stares at my rack every time we're in the same room. Then I had to come back out and fix the coffee machine because people were already starting to think the end of this beautiful Earth was coming because they had to wait for five seconds for their coffee." She smiled wryly. "Then I had to come out and hear two useless idiots complaining that they had to wait to order when in reality they'd been sitting there for less than a minute. But hey! I've just been sitting on my ass doing nothing," she drawled. "What were you doing today? Watching porn and fondling you in your mother's basement? I'm going to take your silence as a yes," she added with a sweet smile. _

_Edward had to bite back his laughter at Emmett's stunned expression. Rule number one, never piss off your waitress. _

_"I'm sorry," he apologized smoothly. "I was in the wrong completely. In my defense I haven't eat well in days because I was waiting on this promotion that I've basically been working for since I was a kind and was nervous. Please accept my deepest apologies on behalf of me and my friend." _

_Edward was used to that tone, that smile, and that intense look in his eyes getting him off the hook for everything. It had never failed him._

_Until today._

_The waitress rolled those eyes and muttered. "Whatever. What can I get you before you disintegrate and I lose out on tips?"_

_Blinking, Edward mumbled his order and then she turned those eyes onto Emmett who quickly rattled off the order that would easily feed five people. To her credit she didn't look shocked, just nodded before walking away._

_Emmett leaned forward. "Remember when I was held at gunpoint in that armed robbery when we first joined the force? She was scarier than the sight of that man's finger pulling the trigger and putting me in the hospital for a month," he added after Edward and nodded. _

_Edward smiled but his thoughts were on the woman and how cute she looked with that spark of anger in her eyes._

_When the waitress, Bella, came back she placed their food down without a word and then strolled away. Edward subtly watched her out of the corner of his eye flirt with the man behind the counter. The man was tall and gangly with bright blue eyes and his best version of a beard. He couldn't have been older than Bella and his nerves were apparent in the way he began to sweat and fidget when she leaned over the counter to chat to him._

_The woman maybe surly, but she had one nice ass, he thought as she leaned forward and laughed at whatever the boy said._

_"Hey," Emmett hissed. "Don't let her catch you checking her out. I'm afraid of her as it is. Do you think she spat in our food?" he asked with a worried frown. Emmett didn't like to miss meals. _

_Edward shook his head. "She was pissed off and rude, but I don't think she'd risk her job just to get one over on us."_

_Emmett seemed satisfied with the answer and dug into his food. They both ate quickly and after they were finished Edward went to the counter to pay. Emmett had 'forgotten' his wallet. He encouraged Edward to leave a good tip so they could return without fear of eating saliva._

_After he'd settled up with the boy who obviously had a crush on the annoyed waitress, he went to grab Emmett who was on the phone. His eyes told Edward that it wasn't a personal call and so he sat down to wait until he was finished._

_While waiting for Emmett to finish up the waitress returned and placed a white take-away box onto the table._

_"What's that?" he frowned. _

_The waitress sighed. "I realised I was a little harsh on you before. You deserved it, you shouldn't be an ass to people, but I realize I may have over reacted. A little." _

_Her flushed cheeks and stiff posture told Edward that she was both reluctant to apologize and embarrassed. He decided to go easy on her since he was in such a good mood today. And she was cute, he admitted to himself easily. _

_"Don't worry about it."_

_She nodded her head and then gently pushed the box in his direction. "That's for you."_

_Edward lifted the lid to see an apple pie inside. "I don't understand. Did he order this?" he scowled at Emmett who gave him a confused look. _

_Her cheeks flamed even brighter. "You said you got the promotion, right?"_

_Edward nodded slowly. "Yeah."_

_The waitress huffed. "Well, you said you got the promotion. So, just... take it. It's on me." _

_Edward smiled. So she wasn't so bad after all and she was pretty adorable when she was embarrassed. "You want to get a drink with me sometime? You know, when I'm not masturbating in my mother's basement. Which I haven't done since I was a teenager, by the way."_

_She blinked those huge eyes in confusion. "You're asking me out?"_

_Edward gave her his best smile. A smile that got him everything. "Yeah, I am."_

_Her lips pinched in anger. "You're unbelievable."_

_With that she turned and walked away, leaving Edward gaping in his seat. "Is that a yes?" he called after her._

_The waitress didn't turn around as she replied, "That's a hell no, jackass," as she pushed through the double doors that forbade anyone but staff from entering._

_Emmett, finished with his phone call, asked, "What was that about?"_

_Edward smiled as he pushed the box towards his friend. "She gave me a pie because I got the promotion. And then told me to go to hell when I asked her out on a date. Isn't that something?"_

_Emmett grinned as he pulled the box into the safety of his arms. "You know what I think when a girl gives you free pie, Edward?"_

_Edward grinned sarcastically. "That you're not going to share it?"_

_He shook his dark head. "No. Marry her."_

* * *

Edward had gone back to that diner every day for two weeks, asking her out every single time. It had taken charm, a lot of persuasion and ever flirting technique he knew before she had eventually said yes. Another month after that until he'd finally gotten her and those generous curves of hers into his bed.

It turned out her bitchy attitude in the diner was just a case of having a bad day. Bella was unbelievably sweet, a little bit of a nerd and made him laugh constantly. For a man who had just joined Homicide it meant a lot that he could go home to someone as supportive as Bella who made him laugh even in his darkest moments.

Until he screwed up that is. Edward knew it had been his fault as to why she walked away and the thing was he didn't know how much she meant to him until she said goodbye. He didn't know how much he loved her until it was too late. By that point Bella had moved on, she had been signed to a record label and was taking off in the world.

He had messed up and lost her and he could only blame himself, he thought as she belted out the song that made his heart ache. Bella's voice never failed to give him goose bumps and make his heart beat a little faster.

Edward knew she hadn't noticed him standing there in a dark corner of the room. As the song wound down and the prick beside him informed the people working the mixing station to cut the music Edward felt himself stiffen.

Well here goes nothing, he thought as he walked into the light and for the first time in five years met the eyes of the girl who got away.

* * *

Oh. Hell. No.

Isabella Bowen had been having a great day, all things considered. Yes, she had a psychotic stalker who was majorly freaking her out but on the bright side she was back in Nashville for the first time in five years, she was recording new music and she was with her friends.

Bella didn't feel like she could complain about the one negative thing in her life when she had so many positives. That kind of philosophy went out the window when she finished the song she was recording and through the glass met a pair of intense green eyes.

Only one man had eyes like that, she knew. They were the eyes that could look into your soul, the kind of eyes that could make you feel like the only woman on the planet, or like you didn't mean all that much.

Unfortunately for her, Bella had seen the latter in those green eyes one too many times.

A voice filled her ears, the voice of one of her closest friends and manager, Jasper Whitlock. "Hey, Bells, you want to come out here for a minute. These officers would like to talk with you."

_Oh God_, she thought a little desperately. Five years later she wasn't ready to see him yet. Especially looking like shit in jeans and a hoody. The last time she spoke to him she had knew that she needed to walk away. The last time she'd seen him he'd had his mouth attached to a blond. It had only been a week after she'd ended their nine month relationship and he'd already moved on.

It had destroyed her heart, but it had also helped her to move on herself.

_Do not make yourself look like an asshole_, _Bella,_ she mentally ordered herself_. You will walk up to him and be nice and polite and act as if you didn't care that he'd broken your heart and then stamped on the pieces a week later. You will be cool and casual. _

Nodding her head, more to her inner voice than to Jasper, she placed the headphones back on the holder and made her way quickly out of the live room to face the man who haunted her.

As Bella made her way towards her best friend and the two men who she hadn't seen in years, she couldn't help but to let her eyes take him in.

Along with a killer pair of eyes, Edward Masen had an unusual shade of thick bronze hair that had made her look twice, a strong jaw line and a straight nose. He was handsome at work, sex God at best. Unfortunately for Bella, he'd always leaned towards the sex God title in her mind.

The black suit and tie couldn't hide the tone and trim body underneath. While he was devastating in the suit, Bella could remember how hot he had looked in an old ratty t-shirt and worn out jeans. And better yet, she could remember what he looked like without a single stitch on. Those images had kept her warm on plenty of cold nights.

Trying not to be completely obvious that she was drinking him in like a cool glass of water in the Sahara desert, Bella turned her attentions to the bear of a man next to him and smiled.

Emmett McCarty stuck out like a sore thumb. He was big and brawny and looked like he could handle himself against that ogre from Wrath of the Titans. Better yet, he looked as if he'd win.

His smile though, had always been infectious and his laugh could light up a city. What she'd always liked more than anything was that despite his mouthwatering good looks and edge of danger that drew women like flies around honey, he loved Rosalie.

Bella had been jealous of the way his eyes sought her out as soon as he entered the room. She had wanted someone to wrap her up possessively in her arms the way he did with her friend, she wanted the love and the devotion. She had never found it so she guessed it sucked to be her.

_That wasn't fair_, she scolded herself. She had once had love, but it just hadn't been like the kind she wanted, the kind she yearned for.

"Hi Emmett," she greeted with a warm embrace as greeted them. Despite ending things with Edward and leaving the state she had stayed in contact with Emmett and Rosalie over the years.

From the look of surprise, that was quickly hidden, she caught on Edwards face; she guessed Emmett had filled him in on that fact.

"It's nice to see you, Bella. I've missed you," he smiled. "Why didn't you call me?" he growled five seconds later.

Bella had the grace to blush. No, she hadn't told Emmett about the stalking, had even asked his wife to keep it from him. In her defense she had been told to keep it quiet until certain people were ruled out. Emmett had been one of the people who had quickly been ruled out.

"Sorry, Emmett, but this guy makes the rules," she tried to joke as she took a step back and tilted her head towards Jasper an

Emmett's dark eyes went cold and assessing as he flew to Jaspers face.

Easily in the top five of the most handsome men she'd ever met, Jasper Whitlock was tall, really tall, and muscular and had a head full of honey blond hair. His eyes were a warm brown and his heart was bigger than the Mississippi river.

"And why is that?" he asked with more than an edge to his voice.

Before I could object, Jasper casually shrugged his shoulders in no way intimidated by my bear of a friend. "I wanted to rule out if was any of Bella's friends. If it had been you I wouldn't have let Bella come back to Nashville in the first place."

Bella glared at her friend. "Let? Who are you kidding? And you know it's not Emmett. I've known him for years."

Jasper nodded. "I know that. Now. But until we know for sure who this is Bella, I don't trust anyone."

Bella tried not to melt at his words, but come on. How sweet was that?

Deciding that she was a grown up now, she had her big girl panties to prove it, ignoring Edward would be not only childish but stupid. So they hadn't ended on the best of circumstances and she'd castrated more than one voodoo doll of him, people moved on. Well, most people, she thought wryly.

Silently counting to ten she turned to face the man she had loved with her whole heart. The man she still loved despite the fact that he'd made it abundantly clear that she would never be a priority for him. Five years and she still loved him. Not that he needed to know that or would ever know that.

Some things were just too pathetic to ever say out loud. Very few people knew just how badly screwed up her heart and head was and he would never be one of them. Bella had her pride.

"Hi Edward," she smiled as she reached up to give him a quick, warm hug.

_See? I can do this_, she thought a little hysterically. If anyone saw her now it would be as if she were just greeting an old friend. The ugly past forgotten. Hakuna matata and all that jazz.

Okay, maybe I'm more than a little hysterical, she thought as she counted to three and let go of Edward and took a step back. No need to grip on for dear life because she missed him after all these years. No need to inhale deeply enough until she could keep his woodsy fragrance forever.

No need to put the man in a choke hold for getting over her so quickly. It was five years and she was fine with it.

Bella could still remember the day she'd met Edward Masen. She had been in the middle of a bitch of a shift at the diner she had worked in at the time and everything had gone wrong. Then he'd came in with his jackass friend and despite wanting to hate him, she couldn't.

Instead she had given him and apple pie, which she had later regretted. Who gives a random stranger a pie after snapping at him? A crazy person, that's who. Bella had been mortified after he'd left and had remained embarrassed until the next day when he'd returned and asked her out. He'd returned every day for two weeks until she'd finally said yes.

It was both the best and the worst decision of her life.

"Hello Bella," he murmured back. "How are you?" he demanded with a frown, his eyes filled with concern.

After all this time that look never failed to make her heart skip a beat. He was just so... intense. It had always made her feel like he could see through whatever facade she had tried to put up. She only hoped like hell that time had made her a little harder for him to read.

Bella smiled cheerfully. "Oh, you know, stalkers, new album, and unpacking boxes. The usual.

Edward winced. "Unpacking boxes are a bitch," he teased.

Bella wanted to groan. There was nothing worse than Edward Masen when he was being charming and cute.

Bella shrugged. "It's ripping the sticky-tape off that gets you. See?" she held up her hand to show her short fingernails. "I had a French manicure rocking a couple of weeks back. Complete waste of money."

Edward grinned. "You should write one of your letters. Let the bastards know what they've done."

Bella's heart squeezed. He remembered. Bella had never been one for tearing down anything but when something really got under her skin she had written letters. Hundreds of letters, to the government, the local newspaper in her home town and anything else that irritated her. Edward had always made fun of her for it, before saying how cute it was and kissing her forehead.

The easy banter stilled as they both stared into each other's eyes. It was crazy at how they both clicked right back into their flow. Their relationship had been full of easy banter, teasing, passionate nights and explosive fights. It had been wonderful and infuriating at the same time.

Bella didn't know just how much she missed it until this moment. Clearing her throat and tearing her mind from dangerous subjects she forced her eyes away from those beautiful green ones and over to a set of dark eyes that watched them intently.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Unless a body has been found and you have something horrible to tell me, this shouldn't involve you in anyway." Bella knew she may sound a little defensive but couldn't help it.

Emmett shrugged. "The Chief wanted his best on this. Apparently having a famous singer stalked is a big deal to the Mayor," he added with a dry stare in Jasper direction.

To give Jasper his credit once again, he met Emmett's intense gaze without blinking. "You got a problem with that, Detective?"

Bella blinked. "Jazz, you got the Mayor involved in this? You been throwing your weight around again?"

Jasper scowled. "It's getting worse, Bella. I thought if you were back home it would get better, but it's followed you here. It's also affecting Jessica and Mike and their family. It needs to get fixed. Now. And since this prick had obviously followed you here then we need the best they got. Whether or not they prove to be the best remains to be seen," he added coolly.

Bella blinked. Jasper Whitlock should hate her. He had given her his all but she hadn't been able to love him the way he needed. Instead of hating her or walking away he had remained her close friend and had eventually met Alice, his wife. His happiness didn't mean she hadn't hurt him through and here he was, going out on the line to make sure she was safe.

She didn't deserve a friend like him but she wouldn't give him up for anything.

Blinking back tears that threatened to flow, her gaze once again flickered to the man in front of her. She was shocked to see him glaring at Jasper in open hostility. Yes, it must have pissed him off to be questioned, but the man looked murderous.

"So, you're on the case? What do you want to know?"

Edwards's eyes returned to hers. "Everything."

* * *

An hour later Edward and Emmett had been fully caught up with the case and Edward had to give Whitlock credit for the file he had made. A file that had both of their names written on the list of suspects.

When Emmett and pointed that out, Whitlock had merely looked unblinkingly into his eyes. Edward knew he wouldn't' apologize for jack shit. He wished a small part of him didn't respect that.

Edward wanted to hate Bella's manager and a big part of him did. With a passion.

A year after she had walked out of his life Edward had heard that she had made it to the big time and was becoming a huge hit in the country music industry. It was then as he'd been flicking through the television one day that he'd seen a picture of Bella on the screen . Turning the channel back quickly he listened as the presenter prattled on enthusiastically about new sensation Isabella Bowen dating her manager Jasper Whitlock.

Edward's heart had lurched painfully when pictures had flashed on the screen of the couple laughing and kissing as they strolled along a sunny beach. He knew he didn't have any right to feel hurt, especially since he was seeing another woman at the time, but it had killed him to see those pictures.

After that day he hadn't paid any attention to her rising career. If something came on about her on the television, he turned it over. If her song came on the radio, he switched it off. His friends had looked at him like he was crazy at first, but as time went on they got used to it.

It was strange to think that the woman who had told him to go to hell before storming out of his life had hugged him so warmly when they met again. Bella had been her usual funny and sweet self and Edward was man enough to admit he missed her like crazy.

He missed those eyes and her laugh. He missed her way she could crack a joke even when she was obviously scared out of her mind. And it had been obvious that she was scared. Anyone looking at Bella as she recited finding letter after letter, gift after gift would think she was cooler than ice, but he knew her. Bella had never been able to cope with fear very well and so relied on humor to cope. It was a normal reaction but it killed him to see it in her eyes.

"What protection do you have, Bella?" he asked remotely. Edward was in full on detective mode now and the outfit felt like a second skin, fitting him perfectly.

Bella bit her lip. "Well, there's Jake over there. He goes everywhere with me," she pointed at a tall Native American man who stood quietly in the corner. Edward had spotted him as soon as he walked into the room. His dark eyes were restless, his body still but Edward knew he was ready to pounce.

He nodded. "Good. And your house."

"It's just outside of town. The security there is all but coming out of my ass," she joked. "There's the house which has alarm system, sensors on the windows and all that jazz. Ever since we moved back I had night security that patrols the grounds. It's kind of weird, but it helps me sleep a night."

A lie, Edward thought as he looked into her eyes. Make up could hide dark circles, but he knew Bella and he knew when he was tired. He could guess she hadn't had a good night's sleep since it had first begun.

"Have you thought about getting a dog?" Emmett asked.

Bella smiled. "I have one."

Emmett smiled. "Good. Is he big?"

Whitlock grinned. "Mango is an English Toy Terrier. He's ten inches from the ground up and weighs eight pounds ringing wet."

Edward watched in amusement as Bella scowled at her friend and ex-lover. Damn, even thinking of it sent fury raging through his veins and an ache in his heart that he couldn't focus on right now.

"I'll have you know he is very suspicious of strangers," she argued like that made it any better.

Whitlock rolled his eyes but didn't argue. "So, gentlemen, we've told you everything we know. We've given you everything we've got. Is there anything else we can do?"

Edward wanted to punch him but refrained. If he got his ass kicked off the case for kicking the shit out of her ex-boyfriend then he couldn't protect Bella.

"No, that's all for now. He or she hasn't called you at home and despite a very small guard dog, you sound safe enough. We do suggest not going anywhere alone. If he calls or sends anything, call the police immediately and don't communicate with him. Call us and let us handle it, Bella."

She nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, Edward, Jaspers gone all mother hen on me. The only alone time I have is when I go to sleep."

A wave of satisfaction filled Edward and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

Emmett spoke before he could smile. "We do suggest that any public events be cancelled. There's no reason to risk the safety of you or those around you more than absolutely necessary."

Whitlock nodded. "Not a problem. Bella did have a few concerts booked while in town but they've been cancelled."

A fact, Edward thought, that made her feel guilty. "Hey, it's for the best."

Bella nodded. "I know, I just hate letting them down."

It was Edward's turn to nod. How many times had she said that if she made it big that she would always be good to her fans. Even if she only had one fan, she would joke, she would make sure they went away happy.

He got to his feet. "We'll get working on this and keep you informed. If anything happens you have our number. Call 911 first and then us, got it?" he said to Bella.

She smiled. "Got it. Thanks for helping, guys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a song to record," she smiled before heading back into the live room.

Whitlock turned to them. "I didn't know the Chief would put you on the case. I'm guessing he doesn't know that the two of you know her personally."

"No," Edward snapped. "And I want to keep it that way. I won't let the fact that I know Bella get me taken off this case. You wanted to best and now you have it. I suggest that if Bella means something to you then you'll keep quiet."

Whitlock blinked at Edward's sharp tone, but nodded. "Fine. As long as Bella's safety isn't jeopardized then it stays between us. If I think that either of you are letting personally feelings get in the way then getting pulled off this case will be the last of your worries. Detectives," he nodded once more before turning away.

"Jeez, Edward, snap his head off why don't you?" Emmett drawled as he watched Bella get setup up for her next song.

Edward glared at the blond bastard in his expensive suit. "I hate the bastard."

Emmett's chuckled rumbled throughout the room. "You would have never guessed."

Instead of leaving straight away, Edward stood there and watched as Bella pressed her fingertips to the large headphones that all but covered her head and began to sing into the microphone.

This song wasn't sad or heart wrenching, it was sexy and sassy. She sang of gunpowder and lead and what girls were really made of. It was catchy and Bella looked more badass in her jeans and hoody then some women did in their leather jackets and studded boots. A slight smile lit her face as she belted out the chorus and that smile sent a jolt of lust straight to his gut. There was nothing sexier than a sassy and confident Bella.

It was Emmett who spoke, breaking the trance that Edward wasn't even aware he was in. "We need to go. There's a lot to be done."

Edward nodded. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Edward?" Kate greeted as Edward pulled up at a red light. He had just dropped Emmett off at the station to make some calls while he went out of the lunch run. A perfect time to speak to his girl.

Ever since speaking to Bella, Edward hadn't been able to keep his mind off anything else. In the end Emmett had snarled at him to go out and get the food since he was doing nothing else but mooning around after the girl he fucked it up with.

He had to agree.

"Hi, baby, just checking in." It was something he did often and didn't care if it embarrassed her.

"Everything's fine. Angie asked if I could sleep at hers tonight. Is that okay?"

Edward frowned. "What about school?"

Kate sighed and he could all but see her roll her eyes. "It's a Friday, Edward. Besides, I can be back bright and early in the morning and get started on homework," she teased. Even Edward had to laugh at that. Kate's Saturdays were all about catching up on her television shows and shopping with whoever was willing to go.

"Fine, but don't stay up too late." There, that sounded fatherly and responsible.

"Yes!" she cheered. "Thanks Edward. So, did you have time to think about the concert?"

Edward flinched. With everything that had gone on today he'd completely forgotten about the concert. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll get back to you."

"Ugh," she groaned. "What's so difficult? Yes or no? Whatever, I have to go," she said before Edward could speak. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward flinched again as she hung up on him. How badly could he screw up in one day?

**A/N ****So what do you think? Thoughts, feelings, random dreams you'd like to share with me? Let me know! Song Bella was singing is Gun Powder and Lead by Miranda Lambert, loving that song at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ****Hi! Sorry about the late update but work is a bitch! I've also been reading my ass off lately. Good news is that my friend Carl from work has helped me figure out who our stalker is. He didn't mean to but I said that he was acting creepy and it went from there. He was very proud of himself and helped name the character. He was incredibly annoyed when I refused to name the stalker after a Dragon ball Z character!**

**Also, some of you are worried Bella has remained alone of the years and the answer is no. Like I said, there is a reason why Edward hates Jasper so much.**

**Please read and review!**

Rosalie McCarty handed Emmett's best friend a steaming cup of coffee before taking a seat next to her husband at the dining room table. It was no secret that she and Edward had had their differences over the years, but even she felt sorry for him.

"I can't believe it," he muttered. "I haven't seen her for five years and now... here she is," he ended with a shrug. "And she need's my help."

Rosalie frowned, her blue eyes darkening with concern. "Are you even allowed to take this case? You and Bella were together for almost a year; couldn't that affect your judgment?" Even as she asked the question she knew he would be offended but she didn't care. Rosalie loved Bella like a sister and wouldn't sit back and stay quiet while her friend was in danger because the detective who was supposed to be helping her was too distracted. If Edward couldn't separate his feelings then he shouldn't be on the case.

Just like she knew they would, Edward's green eyes darkened in anger. "I'll be fine," he snapped. "I would never hurt, Bella."

Rosalie refrained from huffing. Yes, Edward would never physically hurt Bella, but that didn't mean he hadn't hurt her countless times in the past.

From the way Edward's eyes narrowed she guessed despite holding back the sarcastic huff that he'd sensed it anyway. Good.

When Rosalie had first got together with Emmett and met his best friend, she had really liked him. Despite Edward's intense and serious nature, he was actually funny and smart and he kept her man safe out there. Rosalie knew that Edward would take a bullet for Emmett and that meant she would love him no matter what.

She didn't have to like him, though, when he broke her friend's heart.

Rosalie had met Bella through the boys and the two had hit it off. They had stayed up nights together when the men were on a dangerous case and the fear was getting too much. They had chatted at ball games that neither of them were interested in and went to the guys Sunday softball game. She had found a really good friend in Bella, someone who she could talk to about anything, even her fertility problems and she knew Bella would listen.

It had been her idea to drag Bella out a week after her break up with Edward. It had been her idea to take Bella to that upscale bar Emmett had taken her to. It had been her who'd seen the look of utter pain and betrayal on Bella's face as she watched Edward lean forward and kiss his date on her red painted mouth.

It had taken a long time for Rosalie to even be able to be in the same room as Edward and even then it had only been for Emmett's sake. Edward could have spontaneously combusted and she wouldn't have even offered to spit on him.

Some would say she was judgmental and cold. Some would even say it was none of her business. To those people Rosalie had always replied that they obviously didn't have true friends because you went out of your way for your friends. You didn't stand by while they were hurting, you defended them as fiercely as you loved them or you weren't worth anything.

So if you had to yell at one of your friends because of it, then so be it. Especially if that person was in the wrong. It didn't matter if he had explained or had stated he'd done nothing wrong, you still ripped him a new one. It didn't even matter that he didn't know she'd seen him, which he didn't. Rosalie knew that Bella would be mortified if he knew that she'd seen him and so Rosalie had kept her mouth shut for five years.

Rosalie had also kept something else to herself, only not for as long. In her defense she had been sworn to secrecy and that meant her husband and his close friend was included. Now she knew they were involved in the case she'd asked if it was okay to let her husband know. Bella had wished her good look with a smiley face.

What a bitch.

As the men talked their next moves and about how they would question everyone on the list, Rosalie tried to think of a good opening. Deciding it would never come she blurted it out. "I knew about Bella."

In unison, the men turned their heads slowly to gape at Rosalie. "You knew she was being stalked?" Emmett demanded quietly while Edward looked like he wanted to draw blood.

She nodded, deciding to go with false bravado rather than show them just how nervous she was. Rosalie knew they would be mad, but she'd had her reasons and Bella had hers. "I knew she'd come back to town recently. I've been to her house and the recording studio. She asked me not to mention that she was here or the reason why she returned. Apparently I was the first person her people checked and I got cleared. So, yay for me," she tried to smile.

The men looked furious. "What the hell, Rosalie?" Edward hissed. "Bella is in serious danger and you didn't think to tell us? Dammit this is our job, this is what we do!" Edward exploded before getting to his feet to pace. The man liked to pace.

Emmett turned to face his wife. "I have to agree with him on this one, Rose. You should have told us."

Rosalie huffed. "It had nothing to do with you. Your Homicide, so none of us thought that you would even be involved. Besides, I was told not to say anything until you got cleared. Bella knew you wouldn't have anything to do with it, but Jasper's protective of her."

At Edward's string of cuss words, all directed at Jasper, Rosalie bit the inside of her cheek. Good, the man was jealous and so he should be. He'd let Bella walk away, he hadn't fought to get her back and he hadn't fought for the relationship before that. What did he think that the hurting woman should remain celibate while he whored around? Hell no.

"You should have said something," Edward growled at her.

The mature thing to do would be too calmly and reasonably state that this was Bella's private business and she'd asked Rosalie to keep it to herself. The mature thing would be to ask them to understand that Bella had trusted her to keep her mouth shut.

Rosalie was in no mood to be mature. She'd been waiting five years, five long years, to get some sort of revenge against Edward. It hadn't been him who had held Bella as she cried night after night for a week. It hadn't been him who had seen her eyes fill with tears as she watched the man she loved with another woman. It hadn't been him who had sat there in the audience and watched her heart sink when she realised that the one person she wanted in that crowd just hadn't bothered to show.

Bella had already called Rosalie and told her with pride that she'd acted cool and calm and polite. Bella had taken the high road. Rosalie had no intention of following her lead.

No, it had been Rosalie. It had been Rosalie who had comforted her friend. It had been Rosalie whose heart had broken as Bella had wept silently on her shoulder. It had been Rosalie who Emmett had ordered to stay out of it and enough was enough.

"Why Edward? Bella is nothing to do with you. Not anymore," she pointed out, unable to resist getting a dig in, and a long awaited satisfaction filled her when he flinched.

Edward being Edward he wasn't about to back down and admit she was right. "I'm the one on this case. Bella is everything to do with me," he snarled. Emmett shot him a look that told him to watch his tone around his wife. Edward ignored his best friend completely.

Rosalie wanted to smile. It had taken five years but she was getting her digs in. "Not until this morning she wasn't," she replied just as coldly. "You let Bella walk out of your life five years ago, Edward and with that you lost all rights to know what was happening in her life."

"She's in danger," Edward lashed out.

Rosalie nodded. "Yes, she is and she's being taken care of. Who did you think pulled all those strings so that two of the stations finest would be put on the case? Jasper did it. He's gotten her around the clock security and if she'd let him he'd be at her side twenty four seven. He's kept me informed every step of the way and he's doing everything he knows how to protect her."

Edward glared at her. A lesser woman would have been scared, but she was just too damn mad at him. "Obviously it's not working out so well since she's being stalked."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Well, forgive him for not being able to prevent that. He's done everything he can, but sometimes pyschos slip through the cracks. He's her manager, not her bodyguard and he's not a cop. You are. So do your job and get it done."

"I will. But so we're clear, don't use the past against me, Rose. I know you and I know how your mind works."

Unsurprised, she shrugged her shoulders. "You wouldn't be worth shit as a detective if you couldn't crack that code, Edward. I've waited a long time to lay into you."

He blinked. "You've been harsh and rude to be for five years. It's only just now that you're deciding to lay into me?"

Rosalie's blue eyes met his green and held them locked in her intense gaze. "She's my friend, Edward and you treated her like shit. More than you know," she added in a whisper before getting to her feet. "Just do your job and fix this. She needs you, Edward, and not as a man this time. She needs you to be a cop. It shouldn't be so hard since that's all you cared about before, right?"

With that she left the room. She had finally said her peace and felt much better for it. All she had to do now was wait.

* * *

Edward slammed his front door with more force than necessary but couldn't bring himself to care. Rosalie had pissed him off today and what annoyed him more was that he knew she was right.

Edward had no right to any information about Bella up until this morning. He had never spoken of her, never spoken to her for that matter and acted as if she hadn't existed in the first place. Bella had left his life and with that all of his rights about her private life had become void.

It also didn't help that Rosalie was pretty much right about everything else too. He had hurt Bella. Had he cheated? No. Did he hit her? No. Had he put himself and his job before her time and time again? Without a doubt.

It wasn't until Kate came into his life that he understood that he didn't come first. His wants and needs had to come second with someone you love. So yes he now understood what a complete selfish bastard he'd been. Only it was five years too late.

Edward hadn't realised until recently just how selfish he had been. He had thought he understood at the time, but he'd made excuses to absolve himself of any guilt or blame. He had an important job; he had to put that first. He'd had a long day seeing the brutal side of life; he deserved a drink after work with the guys occasionally.

It may have been Bella who had walked away from him, but he'd given her so many reasons to leave. Then he hadn't fought for her, even when he'd wanted to. He had been too proud, too full of himself to fight for a woman. So he had moved on and though he had tried to convince himself that he was over her, he couldn't deny the fact that her memory had haunted him.

Edward still saw her in his dreams most nights. He could still remember how it felt to have her in his arms with such clarity that when he woke to find his arms empty he was shocked. Even when Edward had been with another woman, he still dreamed of her. No one knew this and he had vowed to never tell anyone.

Not even his best friend or his annoying wife.

Slumping into the overstuffed sofa in his living room, he frowned at the silence that filled his house. It was strange to not have Kate around for the evening. Yes she spent nights at friends and Rosalie's, but usually when he had work. To be home without her felt... wrong. To have her angry with him felt even worse.

He would let her go, he decided. He would make sure they had adult supervision, but he would let go. Kate put up with a lot of his shit and was an amazing kid; she deserved to have fun with her friends. As long as none of them were guys, that is.

Edward sat there for a long time while he replayed the confrontation between Rosalie and him earlier. The woman knew where to cut so it bled like a bitch that was for sure. Not only had she questioned whether or not him being on the case was best for Bella, but she'd pointed out that he'd given up all rights to Bella's life.

He groaned as he let his head drop back and watched as the sky darkened. How could he make up for something that happened so long ago? Did he even have the right to try? Bella was sweet and kind and as lovely as ever this morning but did she feel the pull there that he still did? Or was her love for him just a thing of the past?

Edward shook his head angrily. None of that mattered right now. All that did matter was making sure that she was safe; all that other stuff could be fixed later. Hopefully.

The thing was, he was restless. He honestly had no clue what to do with a free night. For a year anytime not spent with his daughter or friends was spent on work. He hadn't been with a woman since the moment Kate walked into his life.

Edward didn't have a nine to five job. He couldn't come home, see his daughter and still have time for a social life. He had a job that consumed most of his life and had ruined more than one relationship, so the last thing he wanted was to lose even more time with his daughter.

Yet, here he sat, free as a bird with no one around. He wouldn't call up one of the women he knew would be willing to meet him for drinks and a few rolls across the sheets. He couldn't. As much as he knew it was wrong and as much as he knew that bridge was mostly burned to ash by this point, Bella was back. Bella was home and oh so close and to be with another woman felt incredibly wrong.

Edward blinked at that. There was a time when he would have used a woman to push away the loneliness that her leaving him had created. There was a time he wouldn't have hesitated and yet here he was, and he'd rather be alone then do anything that could potentially screw anything else up.

_Your fucked up, Masen_, he thought as he reached for his laptop and loaded it up. _Not only am I fucked up_, he added, _but I'm also way ahead of myself_. Bella was back but that didn't change anything, it didn't erase all the things he did to mess it up.

As he stared at the bright computer screen, Edward decided to hell with it. He knew he most likely had no chance in hell of ever getting her to forgive him. Edward knew that it was him who needed to earn forgiveness. He had always known that.

But after so many years of near death experiences and seeing such evil in the world, he had needed to believe that there was something, someone out there. That such hideous things didn't happen for nothing. Call it God, fate, whatever it hadn't mattered. He just needed to believe there was some rhythm or reason to the evil he saw every day.

So, believing in that, he couldn't help but think that someone, for some reason, had brought Bella back. He had heard that she was living in Los Angeles and living the celebrity life and couldn't be farther out of his reach, but now she was home. She was here and she needed his help. He couldn't ignore what he thought, that it had to be fate giving him another chance.

Edward didn't know if it was just desperate dreams of a desperate man, but he was taking it. Bella was home and she seemed to have at least somewhat forgiven him for his past sins, so he had a chance in hell. It may be slim, but it was there. He wasn't going to screw it up this time.

So, with his goal in mind, Edward typed a name in the search engine he swore he never would. He typed in Bella's name.

* * *

Edward sat there in his dark living room and began to think that Bella now had two stalkers. For the last two hours he had read as much articles on the internet about Bella as possible.

Her first album had been self-titled and her first single that had debuted at number one had been called _Undo It_. She had then became known for her unique ability to use her songs to connect with her fans. Many of her faithful fans had said that it was like her songs spoke to them.

Edward started to worry; any of these 'faithful fans' could be her stalker. That was the difference between stalkers and celebrity stalkers. With stalkers it could be anyone, yes, but it was more likely someone you knew. With celebrity stalkers it could anyone out of a million people. If they didn't get any more clues soon, the stalker may never get caught and threw permanently out of Bella's life.

Deciding that reading articles of her dating life was a no go zone, Edward clicked onto YouTube and for the first time listened to the songs she had released. He knew he could have gotten her music easily from upstairs, but he wanted to see her. Five years without her had been too long.

Like a drowning man coming up for air, when Bella's face filled the screen, his eyes devoured her.

It was her very first music video that Edward clicked on first. He wanted to see that woman again. The young fresh faced woman who had lit up her life.

As the guitar intro began strongly the music video scanned a crowded bar, zooming on a handsome man obviously flirting with a beautiful young woman. As he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, Bella's voice began. "_I should have known by the way you passed me by. There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right. I should have walked but I never got the chance. Everything got out hand and I let it slide."_

Bella, with her long hair, dark smoky eyes and cutoff jeans stood on a bar, singing her heart out while glaring towards the man. The man turned to watch the woman who he'd obviously betrayed, call him out on his lies.

Bella looked fierce and sexy and Edward wished he had been there with her. It had been her dream to create her own music video, to give a story behind the song. He'd missed it and he had no one to blamed but himself.

Glancing towards the side bar of recommendations, Edward nearly choked when he saw a video for a collaboration with Bella... and Tim McGraw. Bella's all time hero, she owned every album and wasn't shy about playing them non-stop even when it drove me insane. The man she'd always dreamed of meeting and she'd actually made a song with him.

Edward watched with an incredulous smile as a highway appeared on the screen and the soft guitar solo began. Tim McGraw, with his signature cowboy hat, stood at the side of the road, his deep voice singing about pulled back hair and driving way to fast.

As he looked into the camera, the chorus began and Bella's lovely joined his. _She's beautiful_, he thought as she came on screen with her thick bangs and a white dress. Bella looked like an angel sent to watch over the young woman who was so distraught in the video. Her eyes looked directly in the camera and it felt as if she was singing the words to him.

Wishful thinking, he decided with a scowl.

Edwards's favorite was a duet with Brad Paisley called _Remind Me_. It featured the two of them walking across a desert to get to the other. The dress Bella wore highlighted her toned legs as the strong winds blew the brightly colored fabric. Her long hair blew in waves and her eyes were bright with love and determination. A look he'd seen so many times and missed every day.

The reason Edward liked it so much was because it was a song about a love being reconnected. It was about fighting for that you missed and wanted back.

As the song finished, Edward was already clicking onto the next one. For hours he watched video after video, interview, back stage documentaries. In one night Edward watched everything he had spent five years avoiding.

Eventually, he fell asleep on his couch as Bella's voice continued to play from the shiny laptop.

* * *

The thud of her book hitting the wooden floor awoke Bella from her deep sleep.

Bolting upright, she clutched a trembling hand to her chest and waited for her heart to calm. With the stalker and the nightmares that plagued her most nights, Bella was a little jumpy lately.

She knew she had no need; she was safe in her home. Bella knew that if she pressed her panic button the men that Jasper had hired would be here within moments to protect her. She knew that, but it didn't stop the nightmares or the fact that she jumped at the slightest things.

It was easier in the day. With the sun shining and her friends surrounding her, she could pretend nothing way wrong and that she was happy. But in the still of night, with only the darkness and the shadows as her company, every sound felt menacing. The amount of times she'd jumped because she'd _thought _she'd seen someone was pathetic.

What was even more pathetic, she decided as she got up to use the bathroom, was the amount of times she'd found herself thinking of Edward Masen.

Bella padded barefoot through the extravagant bathroom. Marble floors, huge tub and a heated toilet seat which she thought was the coolest thing on the planet.

After washing her hands, Bella splashed the cold water on her face before scowling at her reflection. "Stop it," she hissed at herself.

Ever since she'd seen him this morning she'd done nothing but thing of him, dream of him and wonder what he was doing at that very moment in time. Was he chasing leads, was he getting lunch, did he still like pickle on his burger?

_Was he with another woman?_ She thought and rolled her eyes are how pathetic she sounded.

It had been five years since they were together and they'd both moved on. She knew he hadn't become celibate as he pined for her that was for sure. Edward hadn't waited a week to move on. It had taken her a little longer, but she had.

Or she thought she had.

Bella knew that she still loved Edward; she wasn't fickle enough to switch off her feelings like that. When she loved, she loved deeply and she had loved Edward more than anything at one point in her life. So the fact that she'd still felt love for the man had never been a shock to her.

What had shocked Bella was just how much she still loved him. Even after everything that had happened, after all the hurt and that time and distance, Edward still made her heart stop. When he looked into her eyes she still felt like he was looking into her soul.

When she was in his arms, even for that brief moment, she had still felt safe and warm and like she was home.

"You've got problems, girl," she whispered as she dried her hands on the thick towel.

Yes she had problems that was something that had never been hidden from her. Bella still loved a man who wouldn't or couldn't give her the love she needed. She still loved a man who hadn't called her, hadn't stopped her, hadn't fought for her and had moved onto the next woman exactly seven days later.

She had tried, she thought as she made her way down the grand staircase and into the kitchen. Bella had tried so hard to move on and had been happy most of the time. Jasper, for instance, he had made her happy. He was smart and funny and caring and Bella had wanted nothing more than to love him. But she couldn't.

Try as she might, Bella had never loved any of the men she had dated since Edward. She had wanted to, she had desperately wanted to, but she never could.

The fact that she still felt as much love for him now as the day she left was a bitch. It was also something she never planned on telling anyone. Not even her closest friends.

As Bella fixed herself a midnight snack a melody came into her head. It always happened like this, she knew. Bella could sit at a table with her guitar and a pen and paper for hours and nothing, it would come to her when her mind was elsewhere.

Normally somewhere without a pen, she thought with a smile as she hummed the melody that was stuck in her head.

"There it is again," she mumbled. "Every now and then," she added before once again continued to hum.

Smiling, finally her mind on something other than psychopathic stalkers and ex loves of your life; she grabbed her snack and exited the kitchen. Now that she had a melody in her mind, she knew she could never sleep until she got it out.

Remembering she'd left her favorite guitar in the living room, Bella made her way to get it only slipped on something warm, wet and sticky and went flying.

Bella grunted as her head hit the hard flooring, the sandwich she had made flew across the room.

"I'm going kill him," she growled as she lay there breathless.

Mango, as cute as he was, had yet to be completely house trained. He really did try, but on most night's Bella was greeted with a puddle on the floor and a sweet dog with sad eyes. Normally she wouldn't have been angry, but she only wore a white t-shirt and tiny shorts and so was currently covered head to toe in dog pee.

Nice.

Cringing, Bella slowly sat up and carefully got to her feet. Cursing under her breath, she reached for the lamp, trying not to touch anything until she'd had a hot shower.

As she clicked on the light Bella glanced down at her arms and gasped. As she glanced around she caught sight of the floor and walls her heart pounded in terror.

Blood covered her arms and legs, the walls and the pristine white couches that she'd once feared spilling cherry soda on.

As she took in the sight before her she thought, a little hysterically, that it looked like a small budget horror movie. It was then that she caught the sight of the small bundle on the floor and sobbed.

Mango, her precious dog that she'd saved from the pound lay lifeless on the floor. His small body lay lifeless on the floor, his organs spilling out onto the floor.

Bella gagged. It was his blood, she realised.

It was a helpless dog's blood that covered her walls and furniture. That covered her, she thought as her tears tracked down her cheeks for the pain he must have felt.

It was then, as she took in the horror that was her living room that she saw it and couldn't hold back the scream of absolute terror.

Written on the cream walls in Mango's blood was one word that sent ice through Bella's veins and terror in her heart.

_Soon._

**A/N ****Mango! I loved that dog.**

**So, thoughts and feelings are much appreciated. Songs are Undo It by Carried Underwood. Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban, Remind me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley and Every Now and Then by Alan Jackson.**


End file.
